RCP
by P. Vimes
Summary: Las formas en las que un día puede acabar muy mal... o muy bien


Como siempre, KnB no me pertenece, ni lo hará nunca

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de esa escena. Los dos lo notaron y temblaron más al ver la mirada que el policía les estaba dirigiendo mientras los socorristas y los técnicos sanitarios intentaban… no sabían en verdad ni lo que intentaban.

\- ¿Me queréis decir de una vez que coño se ha tomado o fumado vuestro amigo para terminar así?-

\- De verdad que no se ha tomado nada. Somos deportistas y él se lo toma muy en serio – respondió Miyaji mientras miraba a Kimura en busca de apoyo.

\- Chicos, el problema es más grave de lo que pensáis, no es solo lo que le puede pasar con el instituto, sino que los médicos necesitan saber que le pueden dar y que no. Cada vez que consiguen que se calme vuelve a empezar a reírse, y esas no son condiciones de dar primeros auxilios

\- Le dio un ataque de risa – Otsubo les iba a matar por esto. A todos ellos, lenta y dolorosamente. Lo veía en la manera que los estaba mirando. Y además el policía tenía cara de no creerse una mierda de lo que estaban diciendo – Takao es un buen chico que no se metería en problemas se lo aseguro, el pobre solo fue víctima de las circunstancias

Viendo la cara de incomprensión de los recién llegados, decidieron explicarse mejor.

….

 _Todo había empezado cuando los clubes con los que habían luchado por el título de la Copa de Invierno se habían reunido en cierta piscina por obra de llámenlo como quieran ( mente maestra, destino, mano demoniaca). En ese momento, nuestro querido accidentado (aka Takao) se encontraba todavía bastante bien. Siendo rápido, se cambio y fue uno de los primeros en meterse en la piscina, hecho que solo le llevaría a la presente tragedia. Nadie se esperaba lo que estaba por venir, aunque conociendo a la panda de tontos, raros, psicópatas y demás que conformaban la actual generación de jugadores, alguien tenía que haberlo previsto. La desgracia empezó a forjarse poco a poco, acción a acción, suceso a suceso_

\- ¡EMPEZAD YA DE UNA VEZ! ¿Qué fue lo primero que paso?

\- Takao vio salir a Midorima de los cambiadores.

Con esa cara de "y-que-cojones-tiene-que-ver-eso" se pedía más información, y como dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, fue dada fácilmente con un:

\- Es ese de ahí con gorro, manguitos y flotador de rana.

\- Son los objetos que Oha Asa dijo que los Cáncer tenían que llevar hoy – y por cosas como esta ya empezaban a perder la fe en la humanidad.

\- ¿Por eso le entro a vuestro amigo el ataque? – se empezaba ya a deshelarse la cara de desconfianza del policía, les empezaba a creer, pero las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas. Que va.

\- Fue entonces cuando empezó a reírse, pero como ya está acostumbrado, solo fue el principio. Fueron demasiadas cosas a la vez para él.

Todavía estaban los dos pensando la mejor manera de empezar sin que se ninguno pareciera culpable cuando la primera acusación fue lanzada.

\- Vio a Otsubo sacar sus materiales de tejer de la mochila que llevaba.

Nadie sabía quien había lanzado la primera piedra, pero eso desataría una tormenta después. Sin tener a nadie que acusar, una a una, los pecados de cada uno fueron saliendo.

\- La cosa empero cuando vio a Murasakibara en el puesto de helados rodeado de niños – puede que a los ojos de otros esa imagen podría resultar a hasta adorable, pero cuando se señala al gigante morado, la cosa cambia – estaba asaltándolo, mientras algunos niños gritaban y otro grupo intentaba escalarlo a gritos de "matad al Titán Glotón", "Tened cuidado, su punto débil es la nuca", "Heichou!" y "Sie sind das Essen Und wir sind die Jäger!"

\- Putos niños, me dieron dolor de cabeza y encima comían muchos helados. La próxima vez los destrozo – la mirada de espanto se extendió por todos los jugadores. Con la suerte que llevaban hoy, solo les faltaba enfrentarse policía o a un gigante enfadado cuando le quisieran detener.

\- ¿Qué? – menos mal que lo había dicho, la situación solo podía ser salvada pasando al siguiente

\- Ryou entro en su modo de combate con una señora de unos 70 años por una hamaca.

Si el chico se había estado conteniendo hasta ahora, (se había estado tapando la boca) lo soltó todo de golpe.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es todo mi culpa, no merezco el perdón, llevadme a la…

Menos mal que su capitán le tapo la boca, ni que lo suyo hubiera sido tan grave, aunque a decir la verdad, la vieja parecía dura. Con el montón de tatuajes que tenía, no parecía la dulce abuelita de nadie. Más parecía la abuela que mata a un lobo con una mano mientras sierra un árbol con la otra.

\- Lo siguiente fue la competición entre los dos idiotas – que todavía se estaban dando patadas y enseñando los dientes por detrás – sobre todo cuando intentaron hacer surf encima de una de esas tablas para enseñar a los niños a nadar, aunque a decir verdad, lo hiciste muy bien Bakagami – le felicito su entrenadora – todo fe muy bien hasta que el otro se cayó y le quito el bañador a Kagami.

\- Este idiota me tiro, se abrazo después a mí y no me dejaba ni respirar. Además no sé por qué no dejaba de gruñir.

\- Porque había gente que no dejaba de mirarte, Kagami-kun.

¿Tanto constaba encerrarles en una habitación con una buena provisión de condones y lubricante y no dejarles hasta que se quitaran toda esa tensión sexual? Tenían que comentárselo, seguro que entre tantos raros conseguían una habitación de seguridad o una mazmorra. Todos, menos uno de los implicados lo sabían, joder, si hasta el policía tenía cara de saberlo.

\- Que van a mirarme, además ¿no estabas tú en ese momento con un socorrista que te estaba echando la bronca por meterte en la "piscina de los mayores" y te dijo que era mejor que te fueras a jugar con tus "amiguitos"?

Vale, eso era para reírse. La mayoría de los jugadores se estaban intentando aguantar la risa, mientras que el resto parecía mantener solo la fachada le daba hasta un poco de pena el más bajo de Seirin, sobre todo con la cara de abatido que tenía.

\- Fue el mismo socorrista que le dijo algo parecido a Akashi, ¿no?

\- Le dio palmaditas también la cabeza.

\- Hasta Taiga es más inteligente, sabe reconocer el peligro cuando lo ve.

\- Con la suma de todo lo anterior, fue cuando se empezó a hundir algo en el agua al no poder parar de reírse.

"Si te ríes, mueres" fue el recordatorio que surgió en la cabeza de todos, aunque las ganas de reírse hacía que algunos tuvieran la cara roja (y hasta morada) de aguatarse las ganas. Además que hacía rato que no veían al pobre desgraciado que no había sido escogido por la evolución.

\- ¡Eh! Me perdí eso, Sei-chan.

\- Fue el momento en el que estabas intentando ligar a la vez con Kiyoshi e Izumi, Reo-nee.

\- A sí, a mi lado estaba Imayoshi haciendo lo mismo con Kasamatsu y Hyuuga.

\- Solo quería ponerme igualado con lo que la rubia de allí estaba haciendo con las chicas que había por aquí.

\- O vamos era totalmente inocente, solo beso a chicas y a niños, no seas malpensado.

Y dadas las miradas que habían tenido los cuatro desafortunados, la experiencia había sido demasiado para ellos. No se quería ni imaginar lo de las chicas.

\- No me quedas ganas ni para hacer bromas.

\- ¿Sempai también estuvo en problemas?

\- Idiota, no me lo compares con tu experiencia.

\- ¡No seas así sempai! No sabes lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser las fans.

\- Sobre todo cuando intentan sacarte fotos y quitarte el resto de la ropa.

\- Tenían unos cincuenta o sesenta años… me siento violado. Fueron como un animal salvaje contra su presa, ni las vi venir.

Todos compartieron un segundo de pesar por el chaval.

\- El ojo del halcón fue su perdición en este caso. Entre risas le estaba dando ánimos a su abuela. A esa altura estaba intentando llegar a la orilla, ya no pudiendo ni respirar.

\- Y fue entonces cuando Koganei y Mitobe…

\- Espera, ¿aún queda más? Ir directamente a lo último – interrumpió el policía

Y allí llegaba la parte difícil, Miyaji y Kimura se miraron. Como decirlo sin que sonara tan mal. Todo lo "soluciono" Kukoro (¿cuando habían llegado a tener pena de él?) con un:

\- Miyaji-san le tiró un piña que le dio Kimura-san para que se dejara de reír - al ver a los técnicos y al policía observarle con cara de espanto y después empezar a buscar heridas en la cabeza, Miyaji decidió que era mejor intervenir.

\- Era una piña hinchable, no que un golpe demasiado fuerte.

\- Pero fue el momento donde Takao se termino de hundir. Creo que le entendí algo así como "Sempai, esa todavía se puede comer".

La cara del policía (porque no se les había ocurrido preguntarle el nombre, hubiera sido más fácil tratarle como alguien conocido) iba poniéndose cada vez más roja, mirando de un jugador a otro, hasta que dijo en una voz bastante baja, que prometía cosas terribles:

\- ¿Alguno de los presentes no hizo algo absurdo, porque vuestro compañero no se riera? – Algo con lo que el pequeño troll de Shutoku no se riera, difícilmente. Se noto la palidez y los hombros rígidos de cada uno.

\- Sabéis – ese comienzo no prometía nada bueno – oyendo todo lo que me habéis contado, solo os puedo prometer una cosa. Como el chico se muera, voy a encargarme personalmente de meteros a cada uno de vosotros en la cárcel. Solo por ser tan idiotas y raros.

El silencio se hizo más pesado, aplastándolos a todos, mientras oían a los médicos intentaban salvarlo. Por lo que entendía, contar la historia había hecho que la situación empeorará, la risa no parecía irse ahora, y ya le habían puesto hasta un tranquilizante. Nadie sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir, hasta la llegada de un genio con base irónica y pasado sádico (o también llamado Imayoshi).

\- Takao-kun, si dejas de reírte, Midorima-kun te llevará a una cita.

\- ¡Se está recuperando! Vamos, chico, sigue así.

\- ¿Y para que iba a querer llevarlo a una cita?

\- ¡No, chico, lo estabas haciendo muy bien, vuelve a nosotros!

Ante la vuelta de la risa del "pobre accidentado", todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de una cosa. El maldito manipulador de mierda había dejado el destino de todos ellos en que le consiguieran una cita con el peliverde.

\- Te ordeno que vallas, y mis órdenes son absolutas – alegría de los técnicos.

\- Ya no eres mi capitán – vuelta al sufrimiento.

\- Como tu actual capitán te ordeno que vayas a una cita con él.

\- Ya te has retirado.

\- Midochin, si tengo que ir a la cárcel, no podré comer dulces y Murochin, con la cara que tiene, seguro que se convierte en el traficante de drogas. Te aseguro que no quieres que ninguna de las dos cosas pasen. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas apoder tirar en tu vida.

\- Quieres solucionar todo por la fuerza, como siempre ¿no?

\- Midorima-kun, más te vale resignarte a ir a la cita, yo podre pasar desapercibido en la cárcel, pero Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun se convertirán en las perras de un tipo llamado Bob con más de dos metros y 140 kilos. Y puede que Aomine-kun se pudiera acostumbrar pero Kagami-kun es demasiado inocente para algo así – alguien había leído demasiadas novelas.

\- Satsuki me va a matar, Satsuki me va a matar… y después bailará sobre el cadáver de todos vosotros – alguien ya había perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿No volveré a jugar al baloncesto? – esos dos ya habían perdido la esperanza sobre Midorima – y con la suerte que tengo, seguro que me ponen en la celda con alguno de vosotros.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.

\- Con esa actitud no vas a durar ni una hora en la cárcel – poco a poco se iba perdiendo la esperanza, la caja de Pandora nunca había estado tan vacía. Nuevos comentarios surgían y nuevas negativas de Midorima. Hasta los presentes que no tenían nada que ver tenían cara de asumirlo.

-Vas a ir a la puta cita y punto. Si no te meteré la porra por donde el sol no brilla – ¡uh! Amenaza seria donde las haya, el policía no se andaba con menudencias.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Simplemente para que os calléis de un vez – si… calor, como que su cara toda roja no pretendía dar a entender nada más.

\- ¡Shin-chan… el… domingo… a … las… 4! – solo por tener fuerzas para decir eso y nada más le tiraría la piña otra vez. Si no se la hubieran confiscado.

¡Puto tsundere de mierda! Ni que fuera tan difícil que llevará a su novio a una jodida cita.


End file.
